Misery Business
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: 3 Groups: Populars,Fakes and Playboys.But what happens when the Fakes get the Playboys to help them get rid of the Populars.Will the guys see the mistake they are making?A/H BxE,AxJ,RxE,TxM.Read 2 see who's in which group, plus new couple. You won't regret it! I'm re-posting this story and It's going to be way better than the first time.
1. Good News?

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK! I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THIS STORY. I'M OF THOSE POEPLE WHO GETS INSPIRATION BY READING, AND I HAVE BEEN DOING THAT A LOT LATELY. I'M TELLING YOU, YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!**

**I'M NOT THE GENIOUSE WHO INVENTED TWILIGHT BUT I AM THE GENEOUSE WHO INVENTED THIS LOL! JK! WELL ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

B/P.O.V

The final bell of the day rang. Thank God! I thought this day was never going to end.

When I pulled on to my drive way, I saw my father's car parked outside of the garage. What was he doing home so early?

_This can't be good, _I told myself.

I slowly opened the door of my house, waiting for the worst, when I saw my dad sitting in front of the T.V.

"Hey Bells, I'm glad your home because I have some great news for you" he said standing up from the couch.

"What is is Dad?" I asked. I'm not very fond of surprises

"Your going to attend High School in London." my Dad said.

"What! Is this a joke?"

"Nope" he said popping the "p".

"That is awsome!" I coulnd't believe this, my dream came true! But, thats was when I realized something...

"Dad, what will you do with your job?" I asked curiously.

"I'm moving to L.A, Bella. I got an offer to produce this big movie." He said.

"So I'm going to live alone?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You can't since your not eighteen yet, but don't worry I already sorted everything out." He said.

"Who am I staying with?"

"Well, I have an old friend there in London and he said that you could gladly stay with them untill you finished High School." He concluded.

"Oh My God! Thank you sooo much for this opportunity." I said when I went to hug him.

"Okay, so you better start packing up because your leaving tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed his cheeck.

I went upstairs and packed. After that I brushed my teeth, put my pijama on and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was goiong to be a great day.

* * *

E/P.O.V

"What are you doing mum?" I asked. Why is she cleaning the guest room?

"Oh, hey Edward" she said. "I'm cleaning the guest room because an old friend of the family is going to be staying here" she said.

"Oh okay then, bye mum!" I said. On my way out I grabbed an apple and then went to my car, my baby, my beautiful black Ashton Martin.

I pulled up in the school parking lot, and just when I steped out of my car, the hottes girl I have ever seen came into the parking lot.

She had everything any man would want: curves in all the right places, a nice ass, breasts, and beautiful hair. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good morning handsome" she said, and then she kissed me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she immediately granted it. We made out in the parking lot until we ran out of breath. "Good morning to you, Lauren." I said. Yep, she's one lucky bitch.**(A/N Ha! I bet you all thought it would be Bella. Come one you know you did think it was her... =P)**

The day was the same as any other day:

-go to English

-flirt with girls

-go to Math

-flirt with girls

-go to Science

-flirt with girls

-lunch

-go to Biology

-have a make-out session with someone

-go to Gym

- get home.

It was the same every single day. Not that I complain, but sometimes I wish something interesting would happen.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. In any moment Lauren was going to call and bitch about how I dind't wait for her. Ugh, she's such a bimbo that she's fucking lucky that she's so damn hot. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even look her way twice.

I walked out of my room to take a shower when I collided with someone.

"What the-" I started to say. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm B-"She got cut off by my mother.

"Oh Edward, seems like you met Isabella already, she's going to start going to school with you" my mum said.

"What?' I asked shocked. _Oh my god, this is the only thing i needed. now i'm going to have a freaking groupie in my OWN house. _

"What you heard, she's staying here until you both finish High School."

_Life is really trying to fuck up my life..._

* * *

B/P.O.V

My first impression of Edward Cullen was: Asshole! Good thing I knew pretty well how to handle people like him.

When Esme left, he spoke.

"I don't want you following me around, you heard? I know you won't be able to stop your attraction towards me, but I'm not interested in chicks like you" He said cockily.

"Ha! I'm not YOUR type? Puh-leahs! I hate Jackasses like you, so don't worry you're definitely not my type, ew." I said.

"Whatever, just keep the fuck out of my way, and no one will get hurt, got me?" he said annoyed.

"Whatever, Ass" I muttered as I walked into my room.

_This were going to be the longest years of my life..._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Your opnion counts a lot to me, please review and tell me what you think =)**

**love**

**~Alex~**


	2. Misery Business

**Hope you enjoy :)**

******I'M NOT THE GENIUS WHO INVENTED TWILIGHT BUT I AM THE GENIUS WHO INVENTED THIS =P**

* * *

B/P.O.V

Bee! Beep! Beep!

Sigh. My fist day of school. I'm sooo excited that not even Edward could ruin my mood. I had the feeling that this was going to be a great day. I just hope I don't have to stand _Him._ In the short time that I have been in this house, I have come to the conclusion that lovely Esme and Carlisle Cullen's son is a total manwhore bastard.

I hopped out of bed humming silently to myself.I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I sooo did not expect what I found in the bathroom when I opened the door...

There was a tall blond with an oversized button up shirt that reached a little abover her knee.

Edward was such a pig. He certainly knew how to pick em'. Fucking bimbos!

I was about to turn away when she spoke.

"Who _are _you?" she sneered.

"She's no one important babe, don't even mind her" said a voice behind me. Edward was leaning on his doorframe accross from the bathroom.

"Pig" I said as I _**Sneezed **_hehe...

"What?" he said spat pissed.

"nothing" I said as I smiled angelicaly at him.

I started leaving and just as I passsed him I _**coughed **_and said "manwhore".

He glared at me but I just shrugged my sholders at him.

I went to the other bathroom to take a shower. I let the cool water relax me for my first day of class. I wanted to be on the best mood. I changed and went downstairs for breakfast. The blond girl was there but she wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked. _I knew the answer to this one, given that she probably was on a strict diet of slimming pills_._  
_

"No" she said.

"Are you Anorexic or something?"

"Ugh! of course not! I'm from Texas!" hahahaha a Dog's IQ is higher that this bitch's and that's saying something considering they're the same species...hehe.

"Ha! I'm sorry, my bad" I said sarcastically.

"Sure" she said. _girls like her make me worry about what humanity is coming to..._

"You aren't the brightest bulb in the pack are you?" I said.

"What? no, I don't need any bulbs right now."

"Of course not sweetheart, what you need is more braincells."

"Are you trying to insult me?" she asked.

"Nah" I said. Sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Ok!" she said as she went to the back door.

"Where's Lauren?" Edward asked.

"Do you mean, barbie Paris Hilton? Oh she left throught the backdoor." I said."Seriously Cullen, is she all you can get? The girl is lucky she can remember her name." I said.

"Look Swan, why don't you do us all a favor and Shut the Fuck Up!" he said.

"Looks like someone is in his period" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he asked annoyed.

"nothing" I smilled up at him, and as I passed him, I stepped on this foot with my heal.

"Ow! You fucking whore!" he cussed.

I quickly ran to my car, and started to drive off to school. I owned the most beautiful Mercedes. I was in love with my car. I know...I'm such a guy. When I came into the parking lot, I parked my car with other expensive looking cars. Just as I stepped out of my car, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hi, umm you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Tanya and I'm going to be your tour guide of the school today." When she finished, she extended her hand for me to shake. I could tell I was going to like this girl...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it, I think it's very good considering my other work, so please review! n.n****  
**

**Love you guys!**

**~*Alex*~**


	3. Time Flies

B/P.O.V

Hey Readers! Well as you may know I'm Bella and I'll be the one to get you up-to-date on what has been going on this year and a half that I came here.

The school has 3 main groups:

THE POPULARS: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali.

When I first came to this school, we instantly clicked together. We became inseperable. We did everything together(except go to the restroom together, that's just gross). And we have been Best Friends ever since.

THE PLAYBOYS: Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett MCarty, Mason Mathews.

When I first came here Edward was a jerk to me, and then when I saw Lauren in the house the next day I came here I instantly knew that he was a player. After I came to school I saw that he wasn't the only one. Later on, I found out the most disgusting thing ever. This dudes literally passed on their make-out girls. Edward gets a girl and after he does whatever he needs to do, he passes her on to Jasper, who then passes her on to Emmett, and then he passes her on to Mason. Gross isn't it!

THE FAKES: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Irina Summers and Kate Denali (Tanya's step-sister).

This girls are the popular wannabee's. When I first came here they wanted to be voted the popular group, but they were very mean to everyone so everyone hated them. We named them the Fakes because there isn't a single part of their body that hasn't had surgery and they are very STUPID. They even have this weird idea that the more guys they sleep with will make them more popular.

Well, here's something that isn't a surprise. You probably figured out that this Bitches are dating the Playboys, but that's not the gross thing. The gross thing is that they switch partners like each week so all the bimbo's have been with alll the playboys. Like I said before...GROSS! I bet you have to deal with Fakes and Playboys in your school too. They think they are soo cool for sleeping with everyone within a 100 mile radius. Being popular is about how you treat other poeple not how much money you have or how many poeple you have slept with. It is about how you treat others, that's why we were voted the popular group.

You see, the Fakes thought that since they had a bunch of money and they had slept with a lot of guys they would be the popular ones. When we entered school we were nice to everyone, and just for the record we are all extremely wealthy, but I'll explain that later. The Bitches thought that they had already won, so they didn't pay much attention to us until the day of the votes. The ones who had singed up where the Playboys for the male popular group, and the Fakes for the female popular group. For the elections we all went to the cafeteria so my friends and I sat down and didn't really pay attention. We were talking animatedly when we noticed that everyone was looking and cheering at us. The Playboys were between shocked and pissed, and the Bitches had a murderous look on their faces. Then, we found out that all the students had voted for us to be the popular ones since we were very nice to all of them. The playboys oviously won,but since then we have been in their black lists and them in ours. They always think of ways to make us look bad, but at the end we end up looking better than we did before.

Ok now let's focus on the part where I said we were all rich. Yeah, we all have a ridiculous amount of money. My dad Charlie is a movie producer, Alice's father is the owner of a huge fashon company with the best designers, Rosalie's father is a famouse buisness man, and Tanya's father is an architect. So even though being popular was about who had more money and who was prettier we would fit the category, because we are pretty, or at least I'm pretty and my friends are beautiful. I'm of a fair hight, not too tall but not too short. I have long curly brown hair that reaches my waist, my eyes are this weird color between brown wih green though there's more brown than green. They are really pretty, but when I'm angry my eyes hit full green force. **(A/N Hehe yeah that's the color of my eyes, umm I gave Bella my eye color because I wanted to give her something a little more interesting than just plain brown, hope you guys don't mind)** I have pale soft skin, and when I'm really embarassed I blush. Alice is this little pixie girl with spikey jet black hair, she is really petite, she has pale skin and this gorgeous blue eyes. She may be tiny but she is REALLY I mean REALLY strong! Rosalie is blonde, and she's very tall,that girl has curves in all the right places and she's really nice, but if you mess with her, you can say goodbye to the possibility of having children and I mean it. She has this bluish-grayish eye color and they are beautiful. You know, you can tell by her eyes how she feels. If they look more blue than gray she's in a good mood, but if you see that she has more gray than blue you should hide or stay out of her way. Tanya is a strawberry blonde. She's also tall, although not as tall as Rosalie, with green-bluish eyes. She's the same as Rosalie, as far as moods go. If her eyes are more green than blue she's in a good mood, but if you see more blue than green then that is not good.

Well now that you know everything thet there is to know, you can enter my world. I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends. Now I'm going to rest, because tomorrow we are going to hell...I mean school hehehe...


	4. One Of Those Girls Pt1

**Song for Today's Theme: One of Those Girls-Avril Lavinge**

_She's one of those girls_  
_They're nothing but trouble_  
_Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_Before you know it she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_  
_She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

B/P.O.V

It was 6:30 when my alarm went off. I slowly woke up and headed to the bathroom. My good mood disappered when I saw who was in my bathroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to brush my teeth"

"And why didn't you brush them in Edward's bathroom?"

"Because he's in the shower"

"Oh come one! It's not like you haven't seen him naked before" _Jeeze! Were they on a secret mission to irritate the hell out of me?_

She looked embarassed and suddenly she was very buisy brushing her teeth. That's when it hit me.

"You haven't slept with him have you?" OMG! this was gold!

She just kept brushing her teeth.

Suddenly realization came to me, and I don't know why, but I was pissed.

"Oh I get it now, you only want to get in his pants." I said surprised trying to hide my annoyance.

"No shit sherlock" She said" But it isn't as if he isn't doing the same thing with me". I forgot to mention that this girl grew a little bit of a brain to come up with smartass comments after she figured that I was indeed,offending her every time I spoke to her.

"Well apperently not, since you HAVEN'T slept with him."

"Well anyways I don't want to sleep with him just yet. I don't want a one-night stand, I want to become his girlfriend , he'll see that we are perfect for each other and he'll marry me."

"I think you have forgotten who we are talking about." I said. "He's Edward Cullen, what makes you think that you'll be a special case and that he'll actually want a relationship with you?"I smirked. I wanted to hear this! I don't feel bad about Edward, but imagine poor Esme and Carlise having to stand HER as a doughter-in law. Now THAT, would be horrible.

"The fact that he told me that he loves me." She said."And that's all I needed to hear" she said with an evil glint in her eyes "because I love him too" she added quickly. what a load of crap!

"You know Lauren, I know your kind of girl."I said. "You only care about one thing...money. You're just a gold-digger, what a fucked up bitch you are! ."I said. "I can't believe Edward fell for your crap, but then again, he's the perfect idiot. He's got no brains and has a pocket full of cash waiting to be spent on you. Now THAT is sad..." I trailed off.

"If you tell him something..." she threatened.

"I won't, whatever or who ever Edward allows to brainwash him is non of my business" I said. To be honest, I really hated- no, hate is such a strong word,disliked is better-I really disliked him because of the way he treated other poeple, and as far as I'm concerned, Karma is on its way to whip his ass.

"Nice Making business with you!" She said as she walked away...

* * *

When I reached school, the first thing I saw was Edward and Lauren in a make-out session .

"Bella!" I heard behind me. When I turned around I saw my 3 best friends, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Tanya Denali.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Tanya asked. I turned my head towards Edward and Lauren, and they all followed my gaze.

"OMG! my eyes are melting! sombody help me!" Alice said in a horror-stricken voice as she covered her eyes with her tiny hands. We all laughed. Right then the bell rang, we all said good-bye and headed our seperate ways.

I was in my History class but I couldn't concentrate, thanks to my freaking conscience that kept bugging me to do the right thing. I tried to ignore it, but every second that passed made me wanna puke. I knew that if I didn't do something about this, I was really going to pass out, so I decided to write a little note to Edward, anonymously of course.

**_Dear Edward:_**

**_I just had to share a piece of information that I thought might concern you, because it is about your freaking girlfriend Lauren. She is a freaking gold-digger and you're an idiot for believing all her crap. I hope your not as stupid as you seem and realize that she's just playing with you._**

**_Sincerely,  
_**

**_A friend! =)_**

I tried doing my letter as different of how I write as possible. I raised my hand and waited for Mr. Banner to call me.

"Yes Miss Swan?" He asked when he finally saw me.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes you may." he said. I quickly got out of my seat and out of the classroom. I walked silently in the hall, praying silently that no one saw me walk the opposite way of the restrooms. I was finally in front of Edward's locker, I looked both ways in the hall to make sure no one was watching, then I reached for the note from my purse, and slipped it into Edward's locker. I went all the way around so that it would look like I did go to the restroom. All the time I was there I was extremely stressed because I thought that I was going to get caught...

* * *

My next classes were uneventful.

When lunch came by, I met with Alice, Rosalie and Tanya in our usual table. When we went to go get lunch,I saw Mike Newton approach me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Bella, you're looking good today." He said. When I turned around to tell him off, I saw that he was looking at my chest. I pretended to take something from my cleavage.

"Hey are these your eyeballs? I found them in my cleavage." I said sarcastically. When he looked up I slapped him as hard as I could. "Pervert!" I said at him, before walking away and sitting back with my girls.

"So how have your days gone so far?" I asked them.

"Boring" Rosalie said.

"Horribly wrong! I got a B- in my last essay." Tanya said. I think I forgot to tell you that Tanya is very strict with her grades. This B- for her was like Failing a semester.

"Ugh! This day so far has been a total waste of make-up." Alice said. I rolled my eyes at her. Only she could come up with that.

We were eating and talking excitedly about our summer trip to Rome when we heard the Fakes being mean to Angela Weber.

"Move! I need to get my food" Lauren said to Angela.

"But I was here first, and I also need to get my food." Angela said.

"Girls" I said. They nodded and we walked up to the Bitches. When we stopped in front of them the whole cafeteria fell silent.

"Is there a problem here?" Rosalie asked.

"This girl here doesn't seem to know her place around here, and I need to get my lunch ASAP so that I can get as far away from you as possible." Lauren said.

"Hmmmmm..."I said staying silent for a few minutes.

"What? You can't think of anything to say back to me?" Lauren said with a triunfant smile on her face.I heard some soft "ooh's" and "Burn" somehwere in the back.

"Actually I was trying to see your point of view but I can't seem to be able to shove my head that far up my ass." I said. Now, everyone was shouting "Ooh's" and "you got burned"

"You are such a bitch, Swan" Lauren sneered.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing"I said innocently.

"You know, I would tell you stupid, but calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid poeple." she said. _She din't just say that..._

"But you ARE already telling her stupid." Jessica said. Lauren turned around and glared at Jessica. _And to think Lauren is the smart one of the clique..._

"You know Lauren, I'm really looking forward for the day that your little clique might actually say something intelligent." Tanya said.

"Are you always a total Biatch or is today a special occasion, Lauren?" Alice said.

Lauren was furious by now, her face was soo red that I thought she was going to explode. Since she wasn't able to think of something to say she walked away but not before telling me this..

"This isn't over."Ooh! I was sooo freaking scared. When they left, everyone went on with whatever they were doing.

"Thank you girls!" Angela said. "No problem Angela" Rosalie said smiling.

We dumped our trash in the trash can, and as we left I saw the looks on the Playboys and the Fakes, and suddenly the phrase _"If looks could kill"_ ran through my mind.

_If looks could kill... I would be dead._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! (= Reviews are very well welcomed! **

**~Alex~**


	5. One Of Those Girls Pt2

___**Song for Today's Theme: One of Those Girls-Avril Lavinge**  
_

___You know it's a game, you know it's a game_  
_She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_  
_She's so insane, so insane_  
_She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

B/P.O.V

After school ended we went shopping,and since it was Friday we were going to watch a movie.

When we reached the mall, I saw Lauren and Edward there and I laughed at what was happening. Lauren was shopping like there was no tomorrow and I can bet a hundred bucks that not only did Edward have to cary the bags but that he also had to pay for every single thing that she was buying. All the girls were starring at them now.

"She's gonna be the end of him" Alice said shaking her head.

"I think so too" Tanya said.

"Well_, _this morning I let a note at his locker, anonymously of course, and I gave him a little advice, but I think It should be about time that he read." I said.

"So there's two choices here. 1. He didn't get a chance to read it or 's a total moron and just ignored your advice" Rosalie said as she counted the options with her finger.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the second one, after all, he IS a complete idiot" Alice said.

"Yep I agree with Alice, I think that she has him wrapped around her little finger" Tanya said.

"Too back that she's only playing with him for his looks and his money" I said.

"That's the reason why she's with him!" Alice asked.

"Well can't you see? I mean she drags him everywhere she goes to show him off, and then this, she obviously brings him to the mall so he buys everything she wants like he's her personal bank!." Rosalie answered.

"I bet he only likes her because she's blond and has blue eyes, and probably because she gives him good sex." Tanya said.

"Jeez Tawn, that totally sounded like you, maybe he'll like you after he's done with Lauren." Alice said jokingly.

Tanya cringed at the thought. "Eww Alice! Now I have a disturbing mental image of Edward holding my hand! I swear I'm going to have nightmares!" Tanya said disgusted.

Alice and Rosalie giggled at Tanya's Face.

I snickered. "Well, let me tell you that Edward and Lauren haven't even slept together...yet" I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"What!" Alice said shocked.

"How do _you_ know?" Tanya asked.

"How long have you know?"Rosalie accused.

"WOW! I'll answer one at a time okay?"

"What you heard Alice, I know because Lauren told me, and I have know since this morning." I said.

"OMG!"The 3 of them said together.

"Yeah, so I know what she's all about" I said as we entered a store.

"Well I really hope he realizes what a gold-digging skunk of a girlfriend he has." Tanya said.

"How can he be so blind?" Alice asked.

"He's a man Alice! He thinks with his dick"Rosalie said.

"Well either Tanya is too smart or Edward is definitely STUPID , but her plan is working perfectly" I said.

"I feel bad for him." Alice said.

"He's a pig! just like his little friends, he deserves it!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but it hurts sooo much when the person you love betrays you that way, that I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Thanks to that I almost killed myself! Remember?" Tanya said. We all grimaced at the memory.

"I agree with Tanya, he may be all those horrible names we call him, but he's still human and he still has feelings... I think.." I said.

"The woman is insane, and if everything gets all fucked up she's the one to blame." Alice said looking smug.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

* * *

E/P.O.V

Are the words in that note real? I mean, is Lauren really playing with me? Will she break my heart? Well, to begin with I don't think I'm in love with her yet, but I'm falling for her, and hard. I never thought that I would say that someday, but it happened!. The bad thing is that my gut tells me that I should listen to that note, so I'm going to give her one more week for her to prove her "love" to me if that's what it is that she feels for me. If she doesn't, then I'm totally listening to the note and I'm breaking up with her.

_Tomorrow, the game begins._

* * *

**Hello my Readers! I just wanted to ask you guys a few questions and I would like if you would answer them in a Review please!**

**1. Do you think the Girls are too harsh to the playboys and the Fakes?**

**2. Do you cant Edward and Bella to get together soon?Or you wouldn't mind if it took time? I wanna know this, because if you want them to be together soon I'm going to have to post fewer chapter, but if you don't mind it taking a while this story will probably have 30+ Chapter n.n!**

**3. What would you guys like to see in this story? Fights, Romance,etc. (= ( if you can please specify the situation. ex. I would like to have Bella and Lauren have a fight at some point in the story)**

**And the last thing I wanted to ask your help on is that, in the other version of this story, I had 23 reviews for my 7 chapters of story. So I would like that by the time that this story has 8 chapter to have 23+ Reviews and that ca only happen with YOUR help! Thank you for taking the time of reading my story! Love you guys!**

**~*Alex*~**


	6. Love Addict Pt1

** This chapter goes to YummyYamanaka(who's PaulinaGirl) for helping me with this chapter. I made her a character in this story, as Edward's cousin , if you want to be in this story, just leave a Review and tell me, and I'm sure I'll find a way to put you in! I want this story to be yours as much as mine so I need people to help me out. Thank you again Paula for your help and I hope to keep working with you!**

**Also a huge thanks to CaSeYmArIe96 for giving me the idea for this chapter. :D You're awesome!  
**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

******Song for Today's Theme: Love Addict-Family Force Five**

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

E/P.O.V

**TheItBoy is now online.**  
**PaulinaGirl is now online.**

**TheItBoy says:** Hey Paula

**PaulinaGirl says:** Hello Eddie. :]

**TheItBoy says:** I told you not to call me that. :l

**PaulinaGirl says:** Lol. Whatever.

**TheItBoy says**: I need your help.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Hmmm.. What kind of help?

**TheItBoy says:** Relationship help?

**PaulinaGirl says:** Is this about that Lauren-slut, your-so-called " girlfriend"?

**TheItBoy says:** She is NOT a slut! Please, just.. Help me. :[

**PaulinaGirl says:** Edward you know I don't like that.. thing. But, I'll help because I love you. You'll owe me, BIG TIME. -_-

**TheItBoy says:** Thanks you're a lifesaver! I didn't know who else I could turn to for help.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Alright, what do you need help with? Just last week you were gushing about how she is so perfect and that you guys were going to get married and have a lot of babies.. What happened? :P

**TheItBoy says:** Well, I got this anonymous note and it made me think some things through,and I'm starting to have doubts about her feelings toward me, so I need a test to see if Lauren really likes me or if she's just with me for my money and popularity.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Mmmhmm.. Okay. Well, if you are trying to find out if she really likes you or if she is faking ,then this is what you have to do..

**TheItBoy says:** ?

******PaulinaGirl says: **See if she acts all lovey dovey towards you when your in public or private, like how a girlfriend would act towards her boyfriend. For example: Holding your hand, hugging you, texting you little sweet nothings out of the blue. Things like that. Also you can try flirting with other girls, her closest friends are good targets though, and see if she gets jealous. If she does then that will prove that not only does she like you but that she also cares about you and only wants you to have eyes for her because she only has eyes for you, too.

******TheItBoy says:** Okay, got it. Anything else..?

******PaulinaGirl says:** Well there are still the things that prove that she doesn't like you..

******TheItBoy says:** Okay.. What are those?

**PaulinaGirl says:** Well for starters you have to find out if YOU are the ONLY one SHE likes. And to figure that out you have to see how she acts around guys when she thinks you're not there. Like if she touches them in a flirty way or maybe even.. kisses them. Also, look at how she treats you. If she treat you like your her most prized possession or her slave, then.. that's not good.

******TheItBoy:** What do you mean, by that?

******PaulinaGirl says:** I mean, does she treat you like your some kind of trophy she won at a contest in front of her friends or anyone else like she has to worship you or something? If she does then that's very bad because in a relationship both partners are suppose to feel like equals to one another, not like one is above the other. And as for the slave thing see how she treats you when no one is looking or when you're alone. Also try out this other stuff:

**__****-*Ask her out for a date****: When you go to pay for the two of you, reach into your pocket and say you don't have any money. If she offers to pay for the two of you, then she's okay. Try doing something cheap like the movies, so you don't get into trouble.**

******__****-*If you buy her small gifts every once in a while, like a teddy bear, a necklace, or other small gifts, stop****: See her reaction when you two meet and you have nothing to give her.**

**********__****-*Give her a small gift if her birthday is coming up:**** If you would normally give her an expensive gift, size down to a card from a gift shop. Say you didn't have enough money for a big gift, and this was the only way to show your true feelings.**

**************PaulinaGirl says: **If she is bitchy, mean, demanding, or snobby then I would say, " Break up with the **! "

**************TheItBoy says:** Lol. Okay, I think I got it all. Thank you, little cousin. :]

**************PaulinaGirl says:** No problem, Edward, although I am older than ! I'm happy to help. Sort of. Hehe. :]

**************TheItBoy says:** You know? For a Junior, you are really good at relationship problems.

**************PaulinaGirl says:** Lol. Thanks, I guess. And for a sophomore you are really bad at picking the right kind of girl.

**************TheItBoy says:** Oh shut up, you! Lauren IS the right kind of girl.

**************PaulinaGirl says:** Suuuuurree she is! But.. Whatever. It's your life that you're f-ucking up, not mine. You might want to try the tests as soon as possible, though, to prove that she really is the kind of girl you say she is. :l

**************TheItBoy says:** Alright. I'm going to try it tomorrow. But, I have to go now. Esme's calling. I love you. Tell your mom I said hi.

**************PaulinaGirl says:** Will do, Eddie boy! I love you, too. And good luck with your slut! LMFAO. XD

******************PaulinaGirl is now offline.**  
**TheItBoy is now offline.**

* * *

"So, are we going to the party tonight?"Lauren whispered in my ear. I shrugged trying to hide the effect she had on me.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not missing it."I said, nonchalantly.  
She was driving me nuts! In a really good way... ;)

I had never allowed someone to have this kind of hold on me... but she's different.

I'm really screwed, because If what the note said is true, I'm seriously going to die!

If she played with me this whole time... I swear I'll NEVER fall in love again! One heartbreak will be enough for a lifetime.

__But for now...Who needs drugs when you can feel this high without killing your brain cells?

* * *

*Later That Day*

"You came dude." Emmett said as soon as he saw me.

"I wouldn't miss out on a party, you know that."

"From the corner of my eyes I saw those popular bitches." Jasper told us as he approached us.

"God! I hate them.!"I told them.

"Dude we should totally make up a plan to hit them where it hurts them the most: their ego"Emmett said.

"I love the way you think"Jasper said.

"Hey, where's Mason?"I asked them.

"He's in the kitchen"Emmett said.

"Yeah, flirting, as always" Jasper finished.

"Thanks guys."I told them as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mason"I said as I saw him.

"Sup Edward!"He said.

"Hey dude, I need you to do me a favore." I told him.

"Sure man, anything you need" He was serious now.

"I need to leave because I have a family emergency, so I need you to do something, Keep an eye on Lauren. I need you to tell me if she's hooking up with someone, or if she goes with some other guys, okay?"

"Sue man, anything for you." Mason told me. And THAT'S why he's one of my best friends. He never asked the reason behind my actions, he just went with it.

"Thank you soo much Mason"

"No problem"

"I got to go now, bye!"I told him as I left.

_Let's Get This Over With._

* * *

**I want a Give a Special Thanks for my friends Dani, Alexis, Emily, Morgan, Bailey, Mike,Ann and Michael for the awesome Role Plays! I have know you guys for a short time but I already love you guys! You inspired this chapter! :)**

**Bye! Love you!**

**~*Alex*~**


End file.
